The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3bs standard proposes a physical coding (PCS) sublayer definition for Terabit Ethernet (TbE). Specifically, the standard defines 200 Gigabit Ethernet (200 G or 200 GbE) PCS and 400 Gigabit Ethernet (400 G or 400 GbE) PCS implementations referred to as 200GBASE-R PCS and 400GBASE-R PCS, respectively. The implementations result in multiple PCS lanes (or encoded bit streams); however, the implementations do not define or provide for security protection of the PCS lanes, such as encryption and authentication.